


Uncle Buck!

by megas217



Series: Uncle Buck! [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Buck being safe, COVID-19, Gen, Quarantine, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck babysits Nia and Denny for the first time since quorentine started as Buck is surprised by how big his niece and nephew have gotten!Denny-9Nia-2
Relationships: Uncle and nephews and nieces.
Series: Uncle Buck! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127144
Kudos: 29





	Uncle Buck!

Buck took a Covid test before he went to see any of his nephews or niece when Buck wanted to be safe as he missed the kids “Buck you don’t have to take a test. We know that you have been super safe. You wear your mask, you wash your hands and you go straight home after a shift then take a shower.” Hen told Buck when Buck smiled “I know I just want to be safe because Chris can get this virus super easy and I don’t want to put any of the kids in harm's way.” Buck told Hen when Hen smiled and said ok. 

After work Buck got tested before he went straight to his apartment and took a shower before Buck made dinner and watched Netflix’s when Chim came home and took a shower before he joined Buck on the couch. 

Few days later 

Buck’s test came back negative so Buck felt confident that he could go see Nia and Denny as Hen and Karen needed a Covid safe date night when they picked up dinner to take a park while Buck watched the kids when Denny was very excited to see his Uncle Buck even though they facetime on a weekly basis it’s still nice to see Buck in person and Nia was excited to see Uncle Buck who she called “uncle B!” 

Buck got to the house when he put his mask on and walked to the door and rang the doorbell as Denny got the door and hugged Buck “Denny remember we can’t hug anyone unless they live in the house.” Hen said when Buck smiled “even Uncle Buck?” Denny asked when he looked at his mama “no sweetie not even your uncle.” Hen told Denny who looked sad “Uncle B!” Nia said as Buck smiled when Nia has gotten so big since March “hey Princess!” Buck said as he wanted to hold Nia who was doing up hands as Hen could since Buck wanted to hold Nia “you just wash your hands and you can touch the kids.” Karen told Buck who said thank you as he walked to the kitchen and washed his hands before he picked both the kids up and hugged them.

“Oh I have missed you so much!” Buck told the kids when he kissed their heads “Denny are you going to school or doing remote learning?” Buck asked when Denny showed Buck his school set up “it’s kinda a hybrid school when Denny goes 2 days a week then stays home for the rest of the days.” Karen said when Buck said ok “Uncle B!” Nia said when Buck smiled “Nia is learning her letters and numbers so we can get her in preschool when Covid is over.” Hen told Buck who smiled “you want to go to preschool sweetheart?” Buck asked when Nia said yes “we don’t want our little girl to grow up too fast.” Hen told Buck who smiled when Denny was wearing his Minecraft mask to match Buck who smiled “I like your mask buddy!” Buck told Denny who smiled “thank you uncle Buck!” Denny told Buck. 

Buck took his mask off when he placed it in his pocket when he smiled while Hen and Karen got ready to leave for their date. 

Karen and Hen left for their date when Buck sat on the couch with Nia in his lap and Denny curled up into Buck’s side when they watched TV “Mommy and mama got me a new video game for being so good during quarantine.” Denny told Buck who smiled “what did you get?” Buck asked when Denny grabbed his Switch and brought it over to the couch as Nia wanted to play her brother's game.

“Take turns.” Buck told the kids as Denny showed Buck that he got the new Minecraft game “Nia can’t play this game because she’s too little but she has her own games that she can play.” Denny told Buck as Buck looked at Nia who looked at Buck “how about bubba plays his game then we can play a game as a group.” Buck told the kids who said ok as Nia enjoyed playing with her toys when Denny is playing his game. 

After Denny was done with his game Buck went into the game closet and got a board game that both the kids can play when Buck got Hi-Ho Cheerios out when Buck set the game up as the kids enjoyed playing the game as Buck made sure that Nia didn’t try to eat any of the game pieces “I win!” Denny said when Nia looked tired so Buck made Nia a sippy cup of milk and got the kids ready for bed as Buck changed Nia’s diaper then changed Nia into a pair of footie pajamas as Denny changed into his soccer pajamas when the kids sat on the couch and watched TV with Buck cuddling the kids. 

Hen and Karen came home from their date when they smiled at Nia asleep on Buck and Denny laying down with his head in Buck’s lap “hey babies how was your night with uncle Buck?” Hen asked when Karen carefully lifted Nia into her arms so she could take her to Nia’s room when Nia woke up a little bit before falling back asleep “night sweetie.” Buck told Nia when Karen smiled as she walked to the bedrooms when Karen placed Nia in her toddler bed and coved Nia with her blanket “love you sweetheart.” Karen said when she kissed the top of Nia’s head before she walked out of the room.

Denny was saying goodnight to Buck “go brush your teeth then we will tuck you in buddy.” Hen told Denny who said ok as he walked to the kids bathroom and brushed his teeth before he got in bed while he waited for his moms to come say goodnight to him. 

Karen and Hen came in to say goodnight to Denny who looked tired “can uncle Buck come babysit us again?” Denny asked when his moms smiled “sure bubba, your uncle Buck can come and babysit you guys again.” Karen said as she kissed Denny’s head as Denny smiled when Hen kissed Denny’s head as they said goodnight to their son before walking out the room.


End file.
